Secret Admirer
by Dreaming a Reality
Summary: Post HBP. Draco is getting secret admirer letters from someone unknown, he assumes its Pansy from how much she has been flirting with him since first year... could he be wrong? is Draco the only one with a secret admirer? you have to read to find out!DMHG
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Harry Potter or anything associated with him… the wonderful and magnificent JK Rowling

**A/N:** **this is my second attempt at a fanfic, hope y'all like it!**

* * *

'_This year will be the year; I'm finally going to tell him how I feel. It has to happen sooner or later' _The girl thought to herself as the train pulled into Hogsmead Station

The students filed off the train and you could hear the booming voice yelling "First years over here! All first years come this way!" Hagrid was calling for the first years to come so they could cross the lake with him. The older students got into the carriages that would take them to the castle where they would learn all they needed to become productive members of the wizarding community.

This girl had been eying him since first year. She just loved the way he looked so clean cut… yet rugged at the same time. The way his platinum hair sometimes fell into his eyes when he was writing, the sexy way his cold grey eyes looked every time he grinned that sensual smirk. She absolutely loved everything about him!

'_I can't possibly just go up to him and tell him how I feel… he would just laugh at me, I have an idea, I shall write secret admirer letters to him leaving hints as to who I am. I'm just absolutely brilliant!'_ Our mystery girl decided, one way or another she will let him know how she felt!

* * *

It was time for the first years to be sorted; Draco was sitting in his usual spot at the Slytherin table with his usual cronies. Pansy Parkinson was sitting right next to him whispering in his ear.

'_It really is hard to pay attention with her doing this. Why doesn't she just wait till this boring stuff is over then talk to me like a normal person? Oh, that's right, it's because she isn't a normal person.'_ Draco thought to himself, a little annoyed at the fact that Pansy had been flirting like this since first year, but she hasn't done anything further; but excited about the news of getting the position of Head Boy.

Hermione was sitting over at the Gryffindor table with Ron Harry and Ginny.

She had made Head Girl. She and Ron were still dating, but Hermione couldn't get herself to love him that way; no matter how hard she had tried she still loved him like a brother. _'Why can't I bring myself to love him the way I know he loves me? He is my best friend and a wonderful boyfriend; but every time I kiss him I feel like I'm doing something wrong.'_

After the sorting had finished Headmistress McGonagall made the welcome back speech. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts, those of you that are new here, I hope you find it quite comfortable and feel welcome here. Those of you that have returned, Thank you for returning after what happened at the end of last term. We all mourn the loss of our last Headmaster Dumbledore. But enough sadness, this marks the beginning of a new year and we should look forward to it with optimism and excitement. Have a good feast and go to your dorms. Oh, another thing, since last year was so hard, I have decided to give you guys 2 weeks off to get used to the fact of Hogwarts without Dumbledore."

With that the students cheered and wooted as the food appeared on the tables in front of them.

"So Hermy, you made Head Girl, Congratulations, sorta…" said an un-enthusiastic Ron

"And what am I supposed to make of that Ronald? Why can't you give me full congratulations? Just because I have to share a dorm with Malfoy doesn't mean that you can't give me full congratulations! You don't think I can deal with him myself? Have you forgotten 3rd year?" Hermione fumed, turning almost the same shade of red as Ron's hair.

"Sorry 'Mione I just thought" but she cut him off, "Why cant you just grow up and get over it, we all know Malfoy is a git, we all know we cant stand him, why don't we just think about other stuff for once? Why can't you just look at the bright side of things? Don't you think that during these times we need a little optimism? You of all people should know this!" and with that she stormed out of the great hall and headed towards her sanctuary, the library.

'_Wait a minute; I didn't say anything to her. I thought I was the only one that could make Hermione so miserable. I should go talk to her so I can eliminate any sort of competition I have.'_ Draco thought as he himself got up and followed her.

With everyone at the feast the library was completely deserted as Hermione got there. She headed to her favorite spot in the back and grabbed a few books on her way.

"What got your panties in a twist?" Came a voice from the other side of the book she was reading.

'_Great, just bloody great! I really don't want to deal with him right now. What could he possibly want?'_ She thought as she lowered her book to reveal the face of a smug-looking Draco.

"What do you care about my panties?" she said in an agitated voice.

"I didn't mean it like that you sick prude mudblood! I just meant that I thought I was the only one to make you so upset."

"It's none of your business ferret!"

**A/N: Please review, I hope you guys like this story, it's going to have some weird twists, so if you think its a little boring now, dont worry, this is just the begining and it will get better! reviews are very welcome, any suggestions? thanks! DaStogey**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, last time I checked I was a 17 year old living with my parents… and my name is definitely not JK Rowling.

**A/N: ok… so… someone has a secret admirer… we don't know who it is yet… hope you guys get some clues… thanks for the reviews! Please keep reading, hope you like it!**

* * *

**memory freshiner... **

'_Great, just bloody great! I really don't want to deal with him right now. What could he possibly want?'_ She thought as she lowered her book to reveal the face of a smug-looking Draco.

"What do you care about my panties?" she said in an agitated voice.

"I didn't mean it like that you sick prude mudblood! I just meant that I thought I was the only one to make you so upset."

"It's none of your business ferret!"

**End memory freshiner...**

* * *

'_It must be that muggle lover Weaselby' _He thought, _'maybe I can torture her some more… or should I be a little nice?' _ Draco considered in his mind._ 'What the hell am I thinking? Malfoys are not nice to mudbloods! Now, on with the torture.' _

"Considering the fact that I am Head Boy I can get any information out of you if I want to. You shouldn't be so rude to your superiors Granger."

"For your information ferret, I am Head Girl and I don't have to tell you anything." Hermione said shooting a death glare at him.

"Hey, at least I tried to be civil towards you; I didn't call you mudblood or beaver once, what's with the foul name? Why must you always be so mean?" He said with a mock-upset look on his face.

"I am not in the mood for whatever it is you are doing; I'm going to McGonagall to get our password then I'm going to bed." She said as she shoved her things into her bag and walked past him into the corridor headed towards Professor McGonagall's office.

"I already have it, and I won't tell you until you tell me why you look all huffy." He said with his stupid smirk; she wanted nothing more than to smack that damn smirk off of him.

"If you must know… it's kinda your fault. Ron was giving me a hard time about having to share a dormitory with you and I got angry with him." She said, finally giving in so she could go to sleep.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say little Weaselby is jealous. No surprise there… I am much more handsome and rich than him, but what would I want with a mudblood like you?" Draco said looking disgusted.

"If you pulled your head out of your arse for once you would see that looks and money mean nothing, I love Ronald because he is sweet and caring… and not just about himself either! Now tell me the password so I can get some sleep." Hermione said not forgetting that Malfoy still had the password to their dormitory and still hadn't told her.

"Fine, the password is _Secret_." He told her as he was walking beside her and they came across the portrait of a beautiful blue faery that accepted the password and swung open to allow them into their common room.

* * *

The common room was very neutral, the floor entering it was beautiful redwood, and on the right side of the portrait was the sitting area which had a soft brown carpet. The couch was a big comfy-looking black couch; it could almost double as a twin bed. The fireplace was right in front of the couch, much larger than the fire paces in the Gryffindor and Slytherin common rooms. There was a kitchen on the other side of the portrait; it had black marble flooring with matching marble counters, a small fridge that was made of stainless steel. Right outside the kitchen was a little sitting area where they could eat, the table and chairs were made of the same redwood as the floor leading from the portrait hole; in the center of the table was a single long white dining candle to light while they ate. 

'_This is absolutely beautiful!'_ Hermione thought to herself. _'I would love to dine with him here, if only he knew how I truly felt.'_ She sighed, feeling quite guilty that the certain boy she was thinking of at that moment wasn't her boyfriend/best friend Ron.

'_Note to self, never bring Pansy here, she would refuse to leave, then insist on hexing the mudblood.'_ That last part made him smile a little.

At the same time they both noticed two different staircases leading from either side of the fireplace, one green, the other red. There was no doubt as to where these led; so they each followed their staircase to their rooms.

The rooms were pretty much the same as they were in their common rooms in the dungeons and tower, only more private and the carpets seemed like brand new and so soft it was unbelievable. The beds were king-size four posters; with their house color bedspreads.

There was a door to Hermione's left that she figured would lead to the bathroom, little did she know that in the bathroom there was another door right across from that one that led straight to Draco's room. They each figured that they would get their own bathroom, but they had to share.

The bathroom was as neutral as the common room and kitchen, in the sense that it was mostly black, but there were both silver and gold accents on everything. The bathtub was as large as an Olympic pool. The shower was absolutely huge; it could fit an entire quiddich team comfortably inside, with room to move around.

* * *

Hermione heard a knock from the other side of her bathroom door, _'Damn, I thought I would at least get my own bathroom! Remember Granger, you are trying to make the best out of this situation, no matter how difficult it is. You can do it; you're a Granger for crying out loud!'_ She coached herself as she answered the knock. 

"Come in Draco." She said politely.

"Hey, I was just thinking that if we are going to be stuck here for the entire term maybe we should do one of two things." Draco said slowly, as if it was hard for him to be this pleasant to her. "We could either stay bitter at each other or ignore the other exists; or we can be mature adults and try our hardest to put our differences aside."

"I completely agree Draco; we should set good examples for the younger students. Who knows? Maybe we could be the end to the inter-house separation if we become at least tolerant of each other. Maybe we should start using our first names instead of our surnames as well. We weren't made head boy and girl for nothing you know."

"Good point Hermione; whoa, that was really weird! Anyways, I'm going to bed. Whoever wakes up first gets first dibs on the shower or bath."

"Ok, goodnight Draco."

* * *

**A/N: Hope y'all liked it! Please review! Your loving author DaStogey  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I wish I had some part in the creation of Harry Potter; however, it all belongs to JK Rowling… but I did come up with this plot!!!

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the lovely reviews… Here's the third chappy for ya!!!**

* * *

**Last Time…**

"I completely agree Draco; we should set good examples for the younger students. Who knows? Maybe we could be the end to the inter-house separation if we become at least tolerant of each other. Maybe we should start using our first names instead of our surnames as well. We weren't made head boy and girl for nothing you know."

"Good point Hermione; whoa, that was really weird! Anyways, I'm going to bed. Whoever wakes up first gets first dibs on the shower or bath."

"Ok, goodnight Draco."

**This time…**

* * *

After she was sure he was asleep, Hermione snuck into the bathroom to sneak a comforting bath before bed; only to find that Draco was already enjoying her luxurious idea.

"Just couldn't wait could ya Granger? Not that this is disappointing to you, I know you want me." Draco said with a sneer.

"Oh get off it Malfoy, I just wanted to wind down before bed, I had a bad day no thanks to you." Hermione said, annoyed at his cockiness.

"You could join me if you want, and I know you do." That sneer never leaving his face.

"I'll just wait, I wouldn't want to catch anything you got from Pansy."

"You leave Pansy out of this, I didn't say anything about Weaselby did I?"

"Alright, I still don't want to join, I'll just go to bed. Since you got to take a bath tonight, I get to take one first in the morning got it?"

"I was just kidding, I knew you were going to sneak in here when you thought I was asleep so I'm wearing my swim trunks, you can grab your bathing suit and join if you want." He said, sounding a little sheepish.

"I'll be right back, we were getting along earlier, I don't see any reason not to. That is if it is all innocent and there are no alternative motives here." She said jokingly.

Hermione went through her trunk and found that she had left her bathing suit at home.

'_I knew I forgot something! Oh well, it would have been weird being in a tub with Malfoy anyways, bathing suit or no bathing suit.'_ She thought as she walked back to the bathroom to tell him.

"I seem to have forgotten my bathing suit at home Draco, so I guess I'll just go to bed and take a bath in the morning."

"It just so happens that I have one for you, I thought you may have forgotten yours; so while you were in your room I summoned this up for you." He said pointing to a beautiful black bathing suit with purple hearts on it that just happened to be lying on the chair next to the door-way she was standing in.

"How did you do that? We don't learn conjuration spells till after Christmas." She said astonished that he knew something she didn't and admiring the beautiful bathing suit.

'_How did he know my favorite colors were black and purple? Nobody knows I like black, not even Ron.'_ She was amazed that he figured she liked black. _'It must be just a coincidence, nobody knows my Goth side!'_ She thought to herself.

"I wasn't sure what you would like, if you don't like it just tell me." He said, as if reading her mind.

"I love it! How did you know black and purple were my favorite colors? Not even Ron knows I like black, or anything dark for that matter." Curiosity got the best of her and she just had to ask.

"I just figured you would, the quiet brainy ones are always the ones people call freaks. Plus, black just happens to be one of my favorite colors; looks like we have something in common."

It was great for both of them to have someone else that thought the same way she did. At least they had someone to talk to about the dark thoughts they had, but how could they communicate their dark thoughts during classes? If only there was some way they could talk together about dark wonderful things outside of the dormitory… Then it struck them at the same time, they can bewitch iPods to transmit their dark thoughts.

* * *

**Back to our mystery girl from the first chapter…**

She sat at her window looking out at the beautiful grounds, from her window she could see the lake; and every now and then she would see the giant squid stick a tentacle up and snatch a bird out of the air and bring it down to the depths of the lake. She couldn't help but to think of that certain boy, why couldn't he be hers? Why wouldn't he look at her? How come he wouldn't give her the time of day?

'_This year will be different, I will get his attention!'_ She told herself determinedly _'No matter what it takes, he will notice me, and I know how to start getting his attention, let him know that there is a pure-blood that wants him, he will notice me, and he will be mine!!!'_

* * *

**A twist!!!!**

At that same moment… another person was sitting at their window, thinking about that special guy they had dreamt about since 3rd year… that boy with dark hair and olive skin. This person sat there thinking of how to tell him how they felt without having to face him…

'_I have the perfect idea! And I will not have to look at him while spilling most of my guts to him! The only drawback is… how will he know it's me?'_

* * *

**A/N: Who else is having fantasies? Who are they fantasizing about? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!! You know you want to!!! Tell me what you think!!!**


End file.
